This invention relates to a multifunction switch stalk which can be mounted on a vehicle steering column.
Modern motor vehicles often include a switch stalk mounted on the vehicle steering column which controls turn signals, headlights or windshield wipers. One currently-used switch stalk includes a control knob on the outer end of the switch stalk. The control knob is rotated to selectively actuate vehicle functions such as windshield wipers. The operator can also actuate the windshield wash function by pressing the entire control knob axially inwardly.
Moving the entire control knob axially is somewhat undesirable, since the inwardly moved control knob may cover graphics on the switch stalk. Further, the axial movement of the control knob sometimes exposes grease from inside the switch stalk. Moreover, the currently-used switch stalk is difficult to assemble because the components of the switch stalk with an axially movable control knob cannot be assembled sequentially from the inner end to the outer end of the switch stalk.
Many current vehicles include a rear wiper for the rear window. The rear wiper and rear wash controls are usually located on the instrument panel. It would be desirable to have the rear controls associated with the front controls. Further, it is desirable to reduce the number of controls on the instrument panel to provide a more attractive appearance and to make controls easier to locate and operate.